Predacons Rising
by Marr Mo
Summary: Freezer Burn is now a mature femme and is taking part in the TFP movie Predacons Rising. How does she deal with a crush on a certain someone? Or the fact her Friends might die? What about the fact she's now fighting for her life? Just a normal day on Cybertron all right. Bee x oc
1. Chapter 1

**_The Autobots had spent 5 months on Cybertron and had left Freezer burn, Ratchet and the humans behind. By then Freeze had grown faster that she should have. She is 16 in Predacon years and according to Ratchet she is technically that age and will start growing at a normal rate._**

"Uncle Ratchet?" the young femme asked punching in the mech's comm. link again.

"He should have called by now…" she muttered searching for his coordinates.

Over the five months she had grown taller up to Arcee's crest and her style had completely changed.

When she first transformed she looked like a normal femme but now she held a tomboy edge.

Her long deep sea colored hair had become slightly curly towards the end and straight towards the middle after an incident with Miko and Curling irons.

Her armor now looked like a black jacket, black jeans, with a white torso and glowing blue chains around her waist. The chains complemented her wings (which are now razor sharp and glowing blue)

"Maybe going there would be ok?" she asked herself opening the bridge.

"I hope they recognize me…" she said exiting the bridge.

XxX

"Who's there!" the femme froze and heard a blaster fire up.

_Now who's voice is that? I haven't heard from any them in a while not even Daddy…AH!_ She jumped to the side as the blast fired.

"Ok OK! Um…Primus I HAD to forget his name…BEE!" she shouted taking cover.

"You didn't answer my-"

"Freezer burn! It's ME. I know it was stupid to come but I was scared!" the femme peeked behind the crates she took shelter behind and saw the black and yellow mech there.

XxX

Bumblebee stared. That was NOT Freeze. This femme was TOO stylish TOO old and TOO pretty. Not that Bee thought old Burn wasn't. This version just seemed…better and…different.

He took in her appearance carefully. Long blackish green hair…similar.

Black, blue, and white paintjob…ok.

But she was JUST SO…different.

The scout was happy she was hiding and not looking at him because he had a total blush face. The mech calmed down and made sure his colors were normal before speaking.

"You can come out Freezer Burn" he said wanting the femme to come out.

XxX

_Wow…Bee's cute. NO Snap out of it! _Freezer Burn shook her head and followed the mech towards her doom…otherwise known as Ratchet.

20 minutes of Rants later

Freeze sighed as Ratchet went back to take care of Magnus.

Sometimes the old mech is scarier than her Dad.

"Freezer Burn! You coming?" Arcee asked entering the bridge.

"Coming!" she darted into the bridge just as it closed and landed on hard rubble.

"You alright Burn?" Smokescreen asked coming over to pick the young femme up.

"Yup just some scratches and I'm never leaping through one of those things ever again" she muttered getting up with some help.

"Now let's get going" Bee said seeming to not notice her fall.

"Watch your step" he added.

"Ow!" Freeze jumped as she stepped on a sharp piece of shrapnel. _Could have said it like 2 seconds ago! _She growled in her head.

Bee suddenly stopped and grabbed something like a pole off the floor. Long, thin, and hollow.

"Who made him leader?" Smokescreen asked having difficulty on the terrain.

"He did snuff Megatron" Bulk said obviously.

"I'm not leading" he muttered happily.

"I'm scouting" he finished.

"Fair enough but Bulkie told me you spotted…something in a different area" Freeze said her optics narrowing.

"Yes… two Predacon's but we are not searching for them" Bee said poking the stick at a gouge in the rocks.

"We're following a energon trail and he should be here…" the black mech trailed off looking around.

"Wait we're searching for HIM?"

SRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Freezer Burn**

"Oh Primus" I muttered seeing my bigger counterpart.

Bee managed to pull off the stick as the weapon thing and got info from Predaking. Sadly not enough info.

"Well that didn't work" I muttered once we got out of earshot.

"Duh…now we need help from someone different" Bee muttered forging ahead not realizing he just kind of hurt my feelings.

"Kay…but from who?" I asked not remembering anyone willing to help.

"Knockout" he muttered making me stop dead.

"Him? But he…Oh Primus have you?...primus…this is going to end badly" I muttered stomping into the Nemesis.

**Bee**

I blinked.

"Did I miss something?" I asked looking at the rest of the guys and Arcee.

"No idea but she's been with Ratchet and probably knows everything about everyone because of it" Arcee thought out loud.

"Couldn't blame her Knockout isn't the most reliable but he might help" Smokescreen muttered leaning against the entrance.

**Hi guys so sorry for the long gap but I needed to wait out the Predacon's Rising Premiere. I cried SO much.**

**As you can see I did a time skip. **

**WARNING SPOILERS HERE **

**It's mostly because in the movie well…I refuse to tell any spoilers. **

**So I hope you guys didn't cry to much on today's premier I did…well I hope you can wait until later for the next chapter.**

**You might want some tissues in the next Chapter. D: I have to do it.**


	2. Unicron

**No tissues needed**

I stormed own the halls of the Nemesis and searched for Ratchet. Right now I need to cool off with some nice and easy extremely hard math equations. What? I'm weird like that and I like Math. It's a challenge and I love challenges.

I silently entered the med bay and snagged his data pad off the counter and began to work on it.

60% of injuries are outer 30% are internal 10% percent chance he'll die.

That's pretty good it the death percentage is higher it's harder to keep em here.

"FREEZERBURN" I slammed the pad on the desk and ran to the other side of the room.

Ratchet entered a split moment later and looked unhappy. Like….LIVID unhappy you know I'm should just call him livid.

"You need to go with Bee and the others to find Shockwave's lab" he grumbled shoving me out.

"Try to stay alive"

"I made it 5-6 months alone with you. I'll manage" I replied jogging to reach the bridge.

Ooo

"So where are we going?" I asked over the comm. Link as I flew.

"Darkmount" Bee replied coming to a stop.

"Isn't that Con Central why are we-"

"If Knockouts actually telling the truth the maps telling about where the labs are located are in the Data base and we need them" Is just me or has Bee become slightly snappy at Smokescreen? Hmm….it's just me.

Ooo

"All hail lord Smokescreen Emperor of Destruction!" I rolled my eyes. Amateur.

"Please you need a better growl" I shoved him off the chair and transformed.

I let out a half roar half howl which basically scared Arcee into crashing into the shelf like item next to her.

"Primus Freeze! You are still annoying as ever!" she basically shouted at me.

"Pft. You're just scared" Smokescreen said .I added a snug nod for emphasis.

"Grr…"

"GRRR!" I growled right back.

"Got it!" Bee said coming over.

"Predaking?"

"Too fast"

"Hey guys something's heading our way" I turned and looked at Bulk then the ground. Nothing on the ground so that must mean…I looked up just in time to get hit in the chest.

I screeched and landed on my back crashing into something. I got up and to my Shock found Smokescreen a few feet away looking at the throne he had had sat on only moments ago.

I looked at the throne and saw the armrest was torn…in half.

"Minions of the Prime! Prepare to be obliterated!" I roared and transformed.

"Who is he?" I asked circling the mech. He was tall and…looked scary.

He was one person in the center but turned into another on the outside. I'm not going to bother saying anything or joke even if I really want to right now.

Only one word describes this mech from what I can tell.

Terrible.

On the inside and out.

"Megatron?"

"You Skewered Bucket head with a GIANT SABER and miss his spark?"

"How are you still alive?"

"And where did you score the upgrade?" Bulkhead asked raising his weapon.

"Megatron is not Available at the moment. But rest assured, with the upmost authority he owes his new liaison life TO ME UNICRON" the mech sneered out.

" And I will NOT. Be so easy to deliver into Oblivion" with that his hand began to glow purple and weapons formed covering both his arms.

He aimed at us and I knew what to do.

Unicron was brash. He was brutal and to beat him you needed to be strong minded AND physically so.

I darted to the left and willed for my snow daggers to form.

Almost immediately my forearms began to twist and shimmer into two daggers. Each long icy and made of the strongest ice in the universe.

Bulkhead was blown back by Unicron's next move and Arcee managed to get a few shots in before being blow back too. Same with Smokescreen.

I swiveled to the left and sliced my daggers across his chest as Bee shot above me.

Something seemed to happen stopping the mech and he seemed to look far out into the distance as if in two places at once.

But right when I thought I had a chance to attack he acted. I was blown back about twelve feet before I slammed into the throne. The others had ducked I had not end of story.

I could hear muffled shouting but I didn't care at the moment. I was feeling pain. EXTREME pain. My leg feels twisted and my arms burn as if I put them directly on a flamethrower. I think I lost my sense of time because all of a sudden I was standing upright trying to run along with Bee.

"Freezer Burn! Are you alright!" he asked running faster. I didn't reply.. I just continued to run.

I spotted a jump and stopped dead. The others continued but I refused to go any further until I knew what was going on.

I was feeling energon drip down my side. I did not hurt anything there when I was thrown. But now energon is leaking.

I looked down and saw it. A shard of that purple stuff…I'll call it a crystal was jabbed into my hip. I just continued and ignored it.

Little did I know if I didn't get that fixed I'd be doomed.

**Bee**

I saw Freezer Burn land unsteadily after we jumped and spotted something on her waist. I didn't have to long to think at the moment so we just continued t run until I heard Arcee shout 'STOP' up ahead.

"A smelting pit!"

"Cybertron's been dormant for thousands of years BUT THAT is still burning?" Arcee asked angrily.

"RATCHET!" I commed.

_Bee? _

"We NEED a ground bridge!" I was cut off by a blast. In the next moment I was In shock. I was of course due to the blast the farthest away from the pit but what shocked me was who were in it.

Bulkhead was gripping Arcee's hand trying to keep her from falling while Smokescreen held onto Arcee. What ticked me off was who was at the bottom.

Freezer burn was in Beast mode circling them in case one fell. That is a bad moved on so many levels.

I turned to face Megatron and blocked his attack. I continued to shoot at him hoping to drain his energy but only lost more of mine. He suddenly slammed the blades he wielded into the ground and I froze knowing what was going to happen.

"NO!"I shouted as Bulk fell in. I heard a screech from the bottom and saw a subtle burst of light like…a small orb …THE GROUND BRIDGE!

"Servant of Prime you will now join your brethren!" Megatron shouted cornering me.

"You got that right" I said letting myself fall.

**Freezer Burn**

"This makes no sense! We send out a call inviting refugees back to Cybertron but UNICRON'S first in line?"

"What about Predacon's? What did we come home to?" I shifted my eyes and let a few strands of hair hide my face. I tuned out for a moment looking at monitors then came back in.

"So what's the game plan?" Smokescreen asked Bee.

Bee walked to a monitor and started searching for something.

"Optimus Wheeljack? Do you read we have an urgent situation"

"Nothing" Bee repeated his message.

"Now's not the time to go radio silent" Arcee took the lead.

"Freezer Burn? You alright?" Bee asked coming over.

"Yup. Just need a blowtorch and I'm good" I said moving so he couldn't see the shard stuck in my waist.

"Freeze? You need a full scan you look…different" Ratchet said coming over .I frowned.

"Why-"

"Freezer Burn your hairs turning…purple" Bee muttered his eyes narrowing. He got up and took a step back.

"How? What's-"

"Freeze lie down" Ratchet demanded as Arcee grabbed a needle.

"Why? What's going on? Someone tell me-" I felt the needle hit my protoform .I suddenly felt dizzy and I lied down on the berth.

My optics flickered off but I felt awake. It was as if I was being held like a puppet and…it felt horrible. Whatever was doing this forced my head to turn left and made my arms fling snowflake frisbeys at something.

"STRAP HER DOWN" In the next moment I felt bonds slam onto my hands and legs.

I felt tears slip down my face as my arms tried to escape. My hands could not get out no matter what. They actually broke some protoform and more tears slipped out. Oh Primus it hurts!

Suddenly the pain disappeared and my optics snapped open only to be greeted by gun fire. I got up and looked around.

"Are we there yet?" A familiar voice asked.

"Right on schedule" the green mech replied.

"Right on what schedule?" I asked getting up.

"What was that?" Bee asked looking Bulkhead.

"I think it was-"

"ME DUH!" I shouted coming closer to them.

" AH! Burn! Don't do that. Listen Ratchet said your going to be alright but you wont be able to talk in robot mode properly. You sound like you are in Beast mode" Bumble's said looking at the glass dome in front of him.

"Ok" I looked at the dome.

"What did she say?" he asked looking at Bulkhead.

"No idea"

"whoa" I muttered as some creatures past us. Probably predacons…

"ZOMBIE CON ZOMBIE CON!"Knockout shouted making Bee and Smokescreen run to the rescue.

I tilted my head in confusion and helped him up. I gave him a head tilt. He just walked away his arms crossed.

I shrugged and went to Arcee.

"Hmm….can you hear me?" I asked sneaking up behind her with a psycho voice.

"EEP! BURN!" I burst into giggles.

"Gah…how we deal with you is a true mystery" she muttered walking away.

"Hey I'm weird like that" I shrugged.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" I did not do that. I was tossed into three different walls and crashed into Bee in the end.

"Primus…my head hurts so bad" I muttered getting up.

"Nothing a little carnuvo wax won't fix"

"SHUT UP MAN I'M INJURED!" I shouted waving my arms.

OoO

I walked out of the Nemesis and looked around.

"Were the last line of defense!" Bee shouted out seeing all the Predacon's coming.

"I would recommend leaving that to those more suited to the task" I looked over my shoulder and saw Predaking with two other bots.

"Freezer Burn do you think you can do this?" Bee asked looking at me.

I gave him my famous C: face and took off with the others.

**I decided to leave you all here because it seems rather appropriate right now and I want this story to be longer than my other ones.**

**I don't think any of you will need tissues until I'm better at sad moments and I hope you guys have some hope for later.**

**I truly believe they will continue TFP. I really do. **

**When I actually write a sad moment I will post up top how bad it'll be. This is what I do on the sadness thing.**

**SAD ? maybe**

**DETAILED? doubt it**

**1 – 10 : like a 3**

**: , I hope you all have a good week until next time my friends. C:**

**Ps : 7 pgs in like an hour I feel proud C:**


	3. His Thoughts

**SAD? A little**

**Detailed : kind of**

**1-10 : 3-5 No tissues….maybe I cried a little writing this but a warning :**

**Don't go deep into Prime's character or you might shed a few tears. I recommend a pillow to lean on though.**

**Freezer Burn**  
I flew over the …zombies and shot close groups freezing them in their tracks. I roared as a rouge one attacked me. I kicked it then blew my fire ice in it's face causing it to melt. I darted into the well and circled it trying to keep the others out.

This is really hard to do. I darted up in the air trying to get a good shot at them when I felt something. I slowed down and tried to figure out what was going on.

It hurt in my spark. Why-

"FREEZER BURN LOOK OUT!" in the next moment I was in free fall. Out of terror I transformed and gripped a stray piece of metal sprouting from the wells side.

A couple of zombies saw this as an attack moment and did just that. Talons hit my armor making energon leak and fire burned some of my protoform but I was SO grateful at that moment I was mostly ice.

I looked down and saw Predaking circling down below. I closed my eyes and let go. I let out a shriek hitting Predaking. Because the worst thing happened at that moment.

Predaking was shot. In pain he slipped to the side making me bump into him…but I missed and lost all hope. The air whipped my wings but I couldn't extend them.

All I could do was stare in shock at the sky which was getting farther and farther away every moment…so was Predaking. He looked like he was only a few dozen yards away but it wouldn't work.

I closed my optics and let my death begin.

Now what? There was no way Predaking or the others can reach me at this rate and there's…no way they could help me. But the worst thing is. I left without even saying goodbye. I wonder if anyone else felt like me.

Completely hopeless, lost, no way out unless a miracle happens. Who cares? Now that I think about it They're all safe and that's the important thing.

I hope Daddies ok. If he is I hope he knows I loved him with all my heart and always will.

I braced for impact, the energon leaking faster than ever, and waited for death to claim me.

**Predaking**

I dived even faster trying to reach Freezer Burn before she crashed. Even from here I could see her hope leaving her. I saw the ground coming closer. Putting in all my speed I reached for her. I snagged her foot and transformed.

I slammed my feet into the ground and held Burn close. Shutting my optics I waited for the world to stop spinning.

I slowly opened them and looked down at the young pup. I know she's an adult but…she could pass for a pup if she were in the Predacon age.

Quickly moving my hand to her chest I searched for a pulse. Nothing. Becoming desperate I put my head against her chest and listened.

_One Mississippi_

Nothing

_Two Mississippi_

Please have a pulse Burn. "I beg of you Burn if anything were to happen to the last femme of our kind I wouldn't know what to do. " I whispered desperate.

_Thump….._

I pulled Burn close and held her in my embrace. I know I never got to know her But she was so innocent. So young and so naïve.

I never wanted her to drop from the ledge. I just wanted to circle my way up.

"Predaking!" I looked up and saw Optimus flying down. He crashed next to me and immediately saw Freezer Burn.

**Optimus**

I took Freezer Burn from Predaking and stared. She…was hurt. I felt as if I broke a promise. I had sworn to always protect her from everything. I had failed. My poor Freezer Burn. "My poor sparkling" I whispered as Predaking took off leaving me alone.

"Oh Freezer Burn I am so sorry" I said letting a few tears flow. I had just given up my life to help Cybertron's but now I won't get to know if she'd make it to see the results. Or even get a goodbye from the one who had raised her.

I won't even get to see her have a family or a bondmate or…primus why did you make me do this?

_Primus, _

_Let my little Freezer Burn have a good life. She deserves it. I must go and join the all spark but take care to keep her here for as long as possible. And keep her happy as can be. _

_I will not be here to see the birth of her child. Or pest her about who her mech friend might be. But there is one thing I will be there for. _

_I will be there for Her. And will never give it up. No matter what ._

I prayed that and continued to let the tears fall holding Burn close.

**Time Skip**

As I flew to the core my mind returned to Freezer Burn. Laying there on a med berth alone while I leave her forever. Flashes of her hit me like bricks.

_"Daddy!" she jumped into my arms and I swung her around._

_"Dad! Wheeljack won't give me back my toy snake!" _

_"Wheeljack!"_

_"What did you do before the war?" she asked looking up at me. _

_"Well Freezer Burn before the war I was not Optimus"_

_"You weren't?"_

_"No. I was Orion Pax"_

_"What did you do as "Orion Pax"?"_

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes Freezer Burn?" _

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

The last memory gave me a warm feeling as I flew. I closed my eyes and sent Freezer Burn all the love I had.

And all of it in the end.

**_The End...for now_**


End file.
